Surprise
by Eskimo Rapper Girl
Summary: The story of one day. Syaoran is gone, and all Sakura can do is stare out the window. But a surprise awaits her. Find out what it is. Sappy love story, S+S. PLEASE R&R!


This idea came to me late last night, or was it *really* early this morning? Anyway, this is a one-shot and I hope you like it. I know there aren't a lot of characters in this fic, but I felt it turned out better if it only focused on a small amount of characters. This has 1 full song and the chorus to another, but it really isn't a songfic. Anyway, I'll stop ranting and let you read my sappy story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the songs. Please don't sue! ^_~  
  
*.* = song lyrics  
  
Surprise  
  
It was a beautiful summer day. The kind that only came around once or twice a year. The sun was out and the birds were singing. It was nice and warm. You could see kids meeting everywhere, ready to have a great day. Laughter could be heard throughout the streets. But this was one day where Sakura Kinomoto couldn't laugh. Sure, it was a gorgeous day, but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. All she could do was stare out the window, her picture of a chocolate-eyed boy in her hand. Syaoran was all she ever thought about. His gorgeous eyes, his cute smile. She sighed as she remembered all of the good times they had shared. It had been a year and a half since he had left, but it felt more like an eternity to her. But she would wait for him, no matter what. Sakura was 18, and hadn't smiled in a long time. It hadn't always been that way though. It used to be that she was always happy, as long as Syaoran was there. They had started to date when they were 15, and since then their love had blossomed. But those days were over. Syaoran was gone and there was nothing to do except sit by the window and remember. Remember the days when Syaoran had held her in his arms...  
  
There was no one to hang with. Touya had taken a summer job near his campus, Tomoyo was over at Eriol's house, so was Kero (he was playing with Suppi). Naruku was shopping, and Sakura's dad was off somewhere in Africa. And Syaoran...she sighed. Syaoran was in Hong Kong and she didn't know when, or if, he was coming back. Sakura continued to stare out the window, her eyes out of focus. She kept having numerous flashbacks, from when she was a cardcaptor to all the fabulous days she had spent with Syaoran. Her trance was finally broken when she heard a giggling from down on the street. She looked down and saw a young teenage girl flirting with a young teenage boy. She felt a wave of sadness and looked away. She got up and turned on her radio. A song was playing that seemed to catch her mood perfectly. She recognized it as 'Distance' by Evan and Jaren (AN-or Jared, I'm not sure). She went back to the window.  
  
*I can't take the distance,  
  
I can't take the miles,  
  
I can't take the time until I next see your face.*  
  
Tears started to well up in Sakura's eyes. The song was so true.  
  
*I can't take the distance,  
  
I'm out of shape,  
  
With every breath I take I'm calling your name.*  
  
This was too much. She walked over and changed the station. Tears were streaming down her face. She heard the DJ announce a song, and listened to the music.  
  
*When the visions around you,  
  
Bring tears to your eyes,  
  
And when all that surrounds you,  
  
Are secrets and lies.  
  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope,  
  
Keeping your faith that is gone.  
  
The one you should call,  
  
Was standing here all alone.*  
  
Ahh, *NSYNC. This was their best song. Every time Sakura heard it, she felt warm inside. It reminded her of Syaoran, but in the sense that she was happy.  
  
*And I will take you on my arms,  
  
And hold you right where you belong.  
  
Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.*  
  
*I've loved you forever  
  
And lifetimes before.  
  
And I promise you never,  
  
Will you hurt anymore.  
  
I give you my word,  
  
I give you my heart,  
  
This is a battle we won.  
  
And with this vow,  
  
Forever has now begun.*  
  
*Just close your eyes,  
  
Each loving day,  
  
And, oh, this feeling won't go away, no.  
  
Till the day my life is through, this I promise you.*  
  
Sakura stopped crying. The words in the song had soothed her. They were so true. She knew that Syaoran loved her more than anything in the world, and she also knew that he had hated leaving her. She turned off her radio, feeling a lot better. Music, for her, had a way of making it possible for Sakura to get through the day. She went downstairs and ate some breakfast.  
  
The rest of the day was quite uneventful. She watched some t.v., ate some lunch, surfed the net, watched more t.v. She was about to make dinner for herself when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it was. Probably Tomoyo. She sighed and went to the front door. She opened it. And standing there was...  
  
"Hi Sakura."  
  
Syaoran. Syaoran was standing in her doorway. He looked even more gorgeous from the last time she had seen him. He was taller, and a little more muscular. He was wearing his usual khaki pants and green shirt, but they still made him the *hottest* guy in the world.  
  
Sakura: "Syaoran...Syaoran is it really you?"  
  
Syaoran: "Surprise."  
  
He handed her a dozen red roses. She stood there, soaking in his features, finally realizing he had come back. Back to her.  
  
Sakura: "How long are you staying?"  
  
Syaoran: "Forever. The elders let me come back. Back to you, my little Cherry Blossom."  
  
Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She dropped the roses and rushed into his arms. He hugged her tightly. They shared a passionate kiss. Neither of them had ever felt happier. All of the sadness Sakura had felt this morning was gone, melted away. She was truly happy again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? Please review! I thought the ending came out really well. Anyway, don't forget to read my other work. Bye now!! 


End file.
